Orange High School
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Este FanFiction va hacer en un mundo alterno donde nadie tiene poderes, todos tienen la misma edad y van al mismo colegio… Pan entro Orange high School cuando llega todos la tratan como machorra Maron Bulma Milk y Bra la desprecian por ser pobre o eso es lo que piensan ellas al igual que Vegeta Goku Goten Trunks y Gohan.
1. El primer dia de Pan

_**Hola ^^ bueno los delirios de escritora de Naomi-chan me contagian y bueno se me ocurrió un fic de dragón bal GT espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes de dragon bal GT no me pertenecen :D**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

~El primer día de pan~

El profesor estaba dando clases normalmente de repente entro el director del Orange High School con una chica morocha cabellos cortos hasta arriba de los hombros, ojos negros como la noche, estaba vestida con un buzo de varón muy ancho y largo que le quedaba por debajo de la cola de color gris, unas calzas negras y unas botas negras

-Hola alumnos les presento a su nueva compañera-dijo el director haciéndose a un lado para que todos la puedan ver  
-Hola mi Nombre es pan-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Que nombre tan feo al igual que tu atuendo-dijo una rubia de ojos celeste con dos coletas en su cabeza dicho este comentario todos empezaron a reír menos una chica de ojos azules claros, su pelo negro con dos coletas sujetadas con dos colitas doradas su vestimenta era algo al estilo de pan ella tenía una remera blanca, un short negro y unas botas verdes

-Silencio-dijeron al unísono el director y el profesor

-Señorita Marron discúlpese de inmediato-dijo el profesor  
-Hay profe solo fui honesta o no chicas-dijo la rubia a sus amigas y al profesor mientras se reía

-Esta chica no tiene remedio-susurro el director- muy bien señorita pan puede sentarse-dijo mientras se iba, pan miro para todos lado y vio a videl que le hacía un gesto de que se siente al lado de ella, pan obedeció y asi fue a sentarse al lado de ella

-Hola videl tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo pan sentándose

-La verdad que si-murmuro videl- ¿y dime como es que estas aquí? ¿No era que no te agradaban estas escuelas?-pregunto videl en susurro

-Lo que sucede es que mi abuelito Satán, dijo que no iba a pagar otra escuela sabiendo perfectamente que él tiene una y bueno no me quedo otra que venir aquí-respondió tambien en susurro  
-A cierto el director es tu abuelo, por cierto mejor escribo en un papel asi no nos retan-dijo videl sacando una hoja, escribió en ella y se la paso cuidadosamente, pan la agarro y la leyó

****_Videl: Pan Pares tambien viene a esta escuela ¿sabias?_

_Pan: no sabía eso que le pregunte pero me dijo que no se sabía el nombre la quiero mucho pero es muy Hueca_

_Videl: no seas mala sabes que Pares tiene problemitas en su cabeza_

_Pan: si bastante cuantas veces se habrá caído de la cama _  
_ Videl: eres mala con ella, por cierto porque te viniste vestida así sabes bien que eres hermosa y cof, cof tetona y bastante diría yo (190 ¿quién usa eso?) presumí querida jajá _  
_ Pan: por dios videl sabes que yo no soy de esas cosas ademas gracias a este buzo no se nota que soy tetona ademas vos no te quedas a tras ;)_  
_ Videl: hasta que tengamos Gimnasia sabes que tienes que usar otra ropa ¿no? Un short negro y una remera blanca asi como la mía y cuando tengamos natación uf por dios los chicos te van a partir en dos jajá_

_Pan: hay videl nunca cambias ademas si la remera es como la tuya uno o dos talles mas no quedaría nada mal_

_Videl: por dios pan vos tampoco cambias siempre vistiéndote de forma varonil igual que yo ;D_****

Videl no pudo pasarle el papel a pan ya que el profesor la interrumpió  
-Señorita videl sucede algo que se anda riendo-dijo muy serio  
-Oh no profesor nada-dijo con una risa nerviosa

-No por favor díganos de que se reía asi nos reímos todos -dijo cruzando los brazos muy serio  
videl iba a hablar pero alguien la interrumpió

-yo le mande un mensaje diciendo lo espantosa que se ve la chica nueva con esa ropa-dijo un morocho de ojos negros igual que su pelo

-Gohan-dijo videl enojada  
-Hay videl de que te enojas si tiene razón-dijo una pelos verdes de ojos celestes  
-Bueno silencio y sigamos con la clase- dijo el profesor  
asi pasaron las horas toco el timbre para al receso

-¡Pan!-grito una morocha ojos marrones con un vestido amarillo con un cinto blanco en la cintura  
-Pares-dijo con una sonrisa  
-¿Cómo has estado?

-Oye pares que haces con esa ben aquí-dijo un pelos negros  
-Ya va Goten amor deja que este un tiempo con mi amiga  
-Esa pobretona-dijo con una risa

-Oye mi amor ella no es una pobretona es mi amiga por lo menos respétala cuando yo este con ella-dijo con las manos en la cintura muy enojada  
-Ya pares no hace falta que tengas que estar conmigo anda ve con tu novio-dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
-Pero pan…  
-Ya la oíste a la machorra dale Beni-dijo este  
-Machorra hay Goten es un gran apodo para ella-dijo marron

-Hay como odio a Marron-susurro- bueno Pan te dejo pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi-dijo Guiñándole un ojo-Nos juntaremos en el fin de semana  
-Dale Pares me parece perfecto-dijo pan mientras veía como Pares se iba con Goten, Goten la abrazo de la cintura y la beso

~En otra parte~

-Oye videl no te enojes-dijo un pelos negros

- como la pudiste tratar asi Gohan no tener remedio-dijo enojada con los brazos cruzados  
-Lo siento mi amor-dijo apenado

-Está bien pero que sea la última vez  
-Si, si mi amor-dijo dándole un beso- sabes el domingo no tengo nada que hacer ¿te gustaría salir?

-sí, me gustaría pero…

-¿Pero qué?-dijo intrigado

-Pero tengo una amiga viviendo en casa y no la puedo dejar sola

-No importa hacemos una cita doble invito algunos de los chicos y listo

-De acuerdo

Gohan le iba a dar un beso pero Videl se corrió  
-Nos vemos luego amor-dijo mientras se marchaba

~En el salón~  
Pan estaba sentada en su asiento y de repente aparecieron marron y sus amigas  
-Hay miren chicas la machorra está sola-dijo marron  
-¿Asi que eres amigas de Pares eh?-dijo bra  
-Una peor que otra bra-dijo Milk

-Oigan que le sucede no tienen derecho a tratarme asi-dijo furiosa

-Tranquila machorra, tranquila-dijo marron  
-Machorra tu abuela rubia estúpida  
-Oye baja un poco el cambio machorrita que aca se nos respeta-dijeron bra, bulma y milk al unísono  
-¿Por putas o zorras?- les dijo pan desafiándolas  
-A no machorra si no empezaste con el pie izquierdo-dijo bra furiosa  
-Oigan ustedes qué diablos hacen-dijo un morocho de pelos parados que venían con sus amigos

-Miren es la machorrita-dijo Goten  
-No está nada mal la pobretuda-dijo un pelos lila  
-Cállate Trunks- dijo marron celosa  
-Tranquila mi amor soy tuyo  
-oye bra hermosa termine con pares por vos-dijo Goten  
-Ahora no Goten estoy arreglando un asuntito con la machorrita  
-Oye tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo asi que no hables-dijo furiosa levantándose de su asiento

-Mira que miedo te tengo-dijo bra encarándola, Pan le iba a pegar pero justo llego el profesor

-¿qué sucede aquí?

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado el primer cap ^^ gracias por leer **_


	2. ¡La clase de natacion!

_**Hola ^^ aqui les dejo el cap dos espero que les guste y perdonen la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo  
Espero que lo disfruten ^**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

~ ¡La clase de natación!~

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-grito el profesor

-Hay profe que suerte que llego pan estaba a punto de golpearme-llorisqueo Bra

-¿Es eso cierto señorita pan?

-Claro que le quise pegar pero porque ella me provoco-dijo molesta  
-De acuerdo señorita pan pídale perdón a la señorita bra y tome haciendo

-Perdón princesa no fue mi intención-dijo sarcásticamente  
-Muy bien siéntense todos les daré una noticia, pero primero quien trajo el trabajo de la semana pasada  
-Yo profe-dijo maron dándole el trabajo  
-Muy bien ¿alguien más?- pregunto el profesor después de eso todos los estudiantes se levantaron de su asiento para entregarle el trabajo al profesor- Señorita pan ya que usted ingreso hoy que le parece dar un oral  
-¿Ahora?-trago saliva  
-Es de Urashima Tarō machorra-le susurro un pelila, pan lo miro estaba en duda si eso era cierto o no pero por alguna razón decidió confiar y se puso en frente de la clase  
-Etto… Bueno no tengo ni la menor idea que decir asi que solo diré lo que se me venga a la mente-trago saliva y miro a Trunks que la miraba con cara divertida desconfio por un instante pero hablo- _El nombre Urashima Tarō aparece por primera vez en el siglo XV periodo Muromachi, en el libro Otogizōshi, pero la historia es mucho más antigua, remontándose al siglo VIII periodo Nara. Libros antiguos como Nihon Shoki, Man'yōshū y Tango no Kuni Fudoki se refieren a Urashima Taro como Urashimako, aunque la historia es la misma._

_Esto es debido al cambio en las costumbres japonesas al nombrar; en las eras anteriores, -ko (niño) se utilizaba tanto para nombres masculinos como femeninos, mientras que en épocas posteriores se utilizaba generalmente para nombres femeninos, reemplazado por -tarou en nombres para niños._

_Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Urashima Tarō que atrapó a una tortuga en su red de pescar. Como las tortugas viven cientos de años, Urashima pensó que sería mejor liberarla y la dejó ir. Sin embargo, él no sabía que esta tortuga en realidad era Otohime, la hija del rey dragón, que estaba disfrazada._

_La princesa-tortuga invitó al joven a la corte de su padre, donde se le apareció en la forma de una mujer hermosa y se casó con él. Después de tres días, Urashima sintió un fuerte deseo de visitar a sus padres, pero cuando volvió a su tierra descubrió que habían pasado 300 años (un día en el reino del dragón también llamado Ryūgū-jō, representa cien años en la Tierra). Como todos sus seres queridos habían fallecido, Urashima se entristeció mucho y comenzó a desear volver al lado de su esposa._

_Sin saber cómo regresar, Urashima abrió la caja mágica que su esposa le había dado como muestra de su amor. Sin embargo, le había advertido que jamás la abriera. Cuando lo hizo, con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de regresar con ella, inmediatamente perdió su juventud, se volvió viejo y arrugado, y cayó muerto sobre el suelo._

_De la caja se escucha una voz: "Te dije que no debías abrir la caja nunca. En ella moraba tu edad"._

Todos quedaron boquiabierta al escuchar eso (Nota del autor/: no sé pero tuve ganas de poner la leyenda completa) estaban todos a punto de reir asta que el profesor hablo  
-Señorita pan eso fue impresionante pero lamento decirle que de esa leyenda no se trataba el trabajo

-Etto… lo lamento-dijo pan inclinándose un poco maldiciendo aquel pelila, marron se empezó a reír  
-Por dios que idiota eres machorra  
-Señorita marron silencio-grito el profesor- muy bien señorita pan la aprobare solo porque usted no vino la clase pasada y además dio un oral de diez con una leyenda impresionante una de mis favoritas-Dijo por último el profesor antes de sentarse, pan miro a Maron con una mirada de victoria y subió a su asiento  
-si no fuera por mi hubieras desaprobado  
-Como digas idiota  
-Que fea la actitud machorrita

Pan lo miro con cara fea y se sentó en su asiento. Asi pasó la hora y todos salieron al recreo

-Miren, miren la machorrita se acerca a videl-dijo Maron sacándola- mira videl es de las nuestras no creo que se junte con gente de clase baja-Maron y sus secuaces empezaron a reír, videl estaba enojada odiaba que le diga eso a su amiga

-Mira rubia teñida tú no eres nadie para decir…-

-Oye machorrita tranquila no tienes por qué alterarte- dijo un pelos parados  
-Hay vegeta-dijo bulma rodeando su brazo- Sabes me parece que la machorrita gusta de tu hombre Maron  
Pan la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Si claro como si mi Trunks se fijaría en ella mírala como se viste-se burló Maron

-Bueno rubia-dijo videl furiosa- tú no eres nadie para tratarla asi y si supieras quien es ella ni siquiera la tratarías asi

-Oye preciosa cálmate-dijo Gohan  
-Tu no me hables Gohan y les diré ella la que ven ahí es mi mejor amiga asi que si les gusta bien sino tambien  
-Oye videl cálmate, no tienes que defenderla la gente pobre no se merece eso- respondió bra

Videl furiosa se acercó a bra  
-Mira niña te diré no te metas conmigo ni con pan

-Uy que miedo- se burló la peli-verde Videl la miro con una sonrisa divertida  
-Vamos a ver qué opinan de pan cuando la vean en la siguiente clase-agarro la mano de pan y la llevo al vestuario-Muy bien Pany este es tu traje para la próxima clase

Pan la miro confusa un traje ¿acaso eran artes marciales? Cuando videl le mostro aquel traje pan retrocedió con cara de espanto  
-Hay Pany como si fuera gran cosa es solo la maya del club de natación

-Ni creas que yo usare eso –dijo pan tratando escapar-tú me dijiste que era una remera

-Te mentí- dijo acercándose a ella- ahora ven  
Pan trataba de huir videl la agarró del brazo y la metió en un vestidor y le cerró la puerta  
-Muy bien Pany te dejare salir cuando te pongas la maya

Asi pasó todo el receso hasta que pan al fin se dignó a ponerse la maya, videl le abrió la puerta del vestidor y quedo con los ojos abiertos y saco una sonrisa de medio lado la agarró del brazo, la intento llevar pero antes de que pudieran salir pan agarro el marco de la puerta y se sostuvo

-Hay deja de ser una niña y suéltate-regaño videl, pan seguía haciendo fuerza entonces videl le hiso cosquillas haciendo que pan soltase el marco, la agarro de los dos brazos y se la llevo.

Cuando llegaron videl abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de ganadora, pero videl se habia olvidado que ese día el club de natación hacia clase con los barones haciendo que pan se ponga roja_ "lo que me faltaba, videl me obliga a ponerme esta maya y enzima me queda apretada y ahora clase con los barones"_ penso  
-Videl yo no sé nadar-le susurró al oído videl quedo con los ojos abiertos se habia olvidado de ese detalle

-Profe pan no sabe nadar-grito videl desde la otra punta llamando la atención del profesor haciendo que Maron y sus secuaces empezaran a reírse-¡ups!-dijo al darse cuenta de que a pan le molesto que aya dicho eso

-muy bien señorita Pan el señor Trunks le enseñara algunos de los movimientos fáciles ya que es el mejor de esta clase y luego le enseñare el resto yo mismo  
Maron dejo de reír viendo como su novio se acercaba a la "machorra"  
-Por dios Maron creo que la machorrita podría tener oportunidad-dijo bra en tono de burla  
-Tu cállate Trunks no se rebajaría tanto-dijo la rubia

-Yo creo que si- dijo Goten-digamos que la machorrita no está nada mal acaso no le vieron sus...

-Por favor Goten no digas tonterías-dijo bulma

-Eres un idiota- dijo bra golpeándolo

-A Trunks no le gustan las de clase baja-Burlo milk y todos empezaron a reír  
Videl los escucho y empujo a pan haciendo que ella y Trunks se cayeran el abajo y ella arriba, pan se sonrojo y Trunks la miro con una sonrisa pícara, Maron al ver esa escena se puso furiosa  
-Oye Gohan nuestra cita doble sigue en pie o me dejaras de lado por ser amiga de Pan-dijo videl mirándolo serio  
-Claro videl-dijo el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa, videl le hizo una sonrisa de medio lado y lo abrazo  
-Caíste bajo Gohan-Burlo vegeta  
-Como digas pelos parados  
-¿Cómo dijiste insecto?-pregunto furiozo  
-Vegy Ya cálmate-reprocho bulma  
-Vegy-burlo Goku haciendo que toda la clase empezará a reír a excepción de Maron que veía como Trunks ¿coqueteaba con pan?

-Oye tranquilo que solo me tienes que enseñar a nadar nada más-dijo pan  
Maron se acercó a ellos  
-Trunks ya déjala ven conmigo y ayúdame a mí-le regaño  
-Tranquila Maron si tú sabes nadar

Maron miro con odio a pan  
-No me mires así si quieres llévate a tu noviecito No me interesa-dijo pan separándose de Trunks y saliendo del agua mientras que todos la miraban al darse cuenta de eso entro de vuelta al agua y agacho su cabeza dejando sus ojos y nariz visibles

-No sé por qué eres tímida si tienes con que lucirte- le dijo Trunks guiñándole un ojo haciendo que pan se sonrojase pero al mismo tiempo le pegara

-Ten más respeto que tienes a tu novia al lado-dijo volviéndole a pegar, Maron la seguía mirando feo  
-Mira machorrita mas te vale que te alejes de mi novio por que te va a ir mal-amenazo Maron

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy ^^ **_


	3. Maron vs Pan

_**Hola ^^ aqui les dejo el cap tres espero que les guste y perdonen la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo y por la falta de inspiracion es que lo hice a las apuradas  
Espero que lo disfruten ^**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

~Maron vs Pan~

-Oye baja el tonito-dijo pan  
-A mí no me vengas a calmar quien te piensas que sos machorra-dijo furiosa la rubia  
-Ahí bueno princesa perdóname que tu novio se caliente con cualquier mina que pasa-dijo pan desafiándola

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo furiosa- ven aquí da la cara machorra  
Pan salió de agua y se acercó a marron con una sonrisa de medio lado todos en la clase le pusieron atención en la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar

-Vamos pelea si tanto te crees princesa-dijo pan confiada  
-Vamos Maron demuéstrale quien eres amiga-dijeron bra ya las demas al unísono  
-Pobre Trunks lo que tiene que lidiar Maron y la machorra-burlo Goten  
-Vamos pan rómpele a lo que ella llama cara-alentó Videl mientras que Gohan la miraba  
Maron agarro del pelo a pan y se lo espeso a tirar, pan la empujo y se empezó a reír  
-Enserio jalar de mi cabello-dijo aun riendo- por favor se nota que eres una principiante ponte firme y pelea no seas una nenita  
-Vas a ver machorra, chicas-llamo Maron

-Tan débil podes ser que le pedís ayuda a tus amiguitas-dijo pan acercándose a bra- empezare contigo princesa-dijo golpeándola en la cara haciendo que cayera al piso y asi hizo lo mismo con Bulma y milk-Ahora sigues tu princesa-dijo con una sonrisa ganadora pero antes de que le pudiese pegar a Maron el profesor interrumpió  
-Señoritas que es este escándalo por favor compórtense –reprocho el profesor-Señorita Pan usted sabe lo que le dijo el Director apenas llego- reto a pan mientras que Maron reía- y usted señorita Maron compórtese es una dama  
-Si profesor-dijeron al unísono  
-Hay Maron te pones celosa muy fácilmente no es divertido-dijo Trunks  
-Por favor dejen de pelear entre ustedes-reprocho el profesor- lleven a las señoritas a la enfermería  
-Por dios pan eso estuvo increíble-dijo videl en susurro

-No pelea tan mal la machorra-dijo vegeta  
-Es cierto-respondió Goten  
-No estaría anda mal en el Club de artes marciales del colegio ¿tú qué piensas Goku?-dijo Gohan  
-Sería una buena idea pero con nosotros es suficiente no necesitamos a niñitas-respondió este  
-Por dios Goku sonaste igual que vegeta-dijo videl pasando por su lado  
-hay no, no quiero tener cara de pocos amigos-dijo Goku  
-Que dijiste insecto-dijo vegeta y todos comenzaron a reír  
-Trunks eres un cara dura como me puedes hacer esto-dijo llorando  
-Ah perdona Maron dijiste algo-dijo este prestándole más atención a Goku  
-Ah Maron te pediré prestado a tu novia Para esta noche –dijo Gohan  
-¿Para qué?-dijo con el ceño fruncido  
-Oye Gohan no te tiene que dar explicaciones y tampoco soy tu juguete para que me preste-dijo Trunks  
-Genial entonces ven a mi casa saldré con videl y bueno ella tiene una amiga-Le dijo al oído  
-Claro a las 20:00 estaré hay  
-De acuerdo te espero

-Nos vemos a la noche videl-dijo dándole un beso y yéndose con los demas  
-Pan saldrás conmigo esta noche  
-¿Qué por qué?-dijo ella- no quiero ser un estorbo  
-No te preocupes  
-Oye machorra mira que esto no se ha acabado-dijo Maron furiosa- te espero a la salida y más vale que no falte  
-Claro, claro-dijo pan- videl acompáñame a sacarme eta maya odio esta clase es para gente que trabajan por las noches-dijo mirando a Maron quien la miro con odio  
Así paso el día y las clases terminaron Pan salía con videl a las carcajadas y vieron a Maron que la estaba esperando  
-Oye machorra aquí ahora-dijo ella  
-Hay dios-suspiro Pan- okey terminemos rápido me quiero ir a casa-dijo acercándose a ella con el ceño fruncido pegándole en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre-déjate de hacer la presumida eres patética- dijo alejándose pero Maron la detuvo  
-No dejare que te acerques a mi novio-dijo débilmente  
-Y que me importa tu novia-dijo soltándose- aléjate o esto terminara feo  
-Inténtalo-dijo con una sonrisa de lado pan la agarró del cuello y la golpeo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final una voz interrumpió  
-Eres patética Maron- dijo una voz  
-Pares-dijo Pan  
-Tu cállate-dijo Maron  
-Pan sabe artes marciales y tu apenas puede jalar el cabello-te dijo en tono burlón  
-Mira cabeza Hueca no me vengas con eso porque tuno eres nadie-dijo acercándose a ella pero no antes de recibir un golpe de parte de pan  
-No la toques –le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-por dios Maron das vergüenza-dijo vegeta que venía con los demas  
-Pobre Trunks la vergüenza que le haces pasar-Dijo Goten  
-Goten-dijo con alegría pares  
-Pares ya te dije lo nuestro ya se terminó  
-Pero got…  
-Maron ya deja de parar vergüenza mira a tu alrededor todos se están riendo –dijo Trunks enojado-Me hartaste Maron me das pena ajena terminamos  
-Trunks-dijo Maron en sollosos levantándose del piso acercándose a pan para golpearla y asi fue la golpeo-esto es tu culpa  
-Me golpeaste-dijo limpiándose el labio-¿Sangre?  
-Ja a ver si ahora no te haces la agand...-No pudo terminar ya que pan la golpeo en la cara y luego en el estómago videl y pares la separaron  
-Ya Pan cálmate la vas a matar-dijeron al unísono  
-Tks...-Fue lo único que dijo  
-Vamos-dijo Videl  
-Videl-dijo Gohan  
-Nos vemos más tarde Gohan si ella sigue aquí Maron empeorara  
-Sera mejor que la lleves al hospital Trunks-dijo pares  
-Tks-dijo mirando a Maron

* * *

_**espero que les aya gustado no olviden comentar ^^ **_


End file.
